


日久见人心（5）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（5）

日久见人心（五）  
by乔十七

21  
林在范醒得很早，时钟才刚转过7点，对于周末来说翻个身继续睡回笼觉是明智的选择，他伸了手扫了一下身边，王嘉尔不在。  
睡意似乎没有那么缱绻了，林在范套上了睡袍走出房间，清晨的阳光洒进开放式厨房，料理台、吧台二合一的桌面上放着一杯热气腾腾的绿茶，嫩绿色的茶叶竖着在玻璃杯里浮沉，王嘉尔腰杆笔挺地坐在炭化木的吧椅上支着下巴发呆，视线倒是落在后面的灶台上，锅里不知道在蒸什么。  
“起得这么早？”林在范走了几步在客厅里找他的杯子。  
“昨天晚上忘记吃东西……饿醒了。”王嘉尔听到林在范的声音懒洋洋地转过头，他身上套着林在范衣柜里为数不多的Oversize短袖T恤，下摆盖到了大腿中段，他勾着脚上的居家拖蜷起一条腿踩在椅子腿的横杆上，另一条腿放松伸直，“你也这么早？”  
林在范看着王嘉尔赤裸的两条腿默默滚动一下喉结，然后随手抄起一个杯子往嘴边送，可惜没水。他顿了一下移开杯子又向王嘉尔走了几步：“找点水喝。”  
“嗯。”王嘉尔向林在范伸手要杯子，“隔夜的别喝了，刚煮开新的。”  
林在范把杯子交给王嘉尔，一时间不知道怎么提起话题转身又回到了房间里。换上新的床单，拆掉被套把被子拿到阳台上去晒，拾起散落在地上的衣物和床单被套一起放进洗衣机里洗，再回到厨房里王嘉尔正在吃面前碗里的东西。  
“鸡蛋羹？”林在范有点意外。  
“你家冰箱里唯一的存货。”  
林在范挑起一边的眉毛：“不对吧。”他走过去打开冰箱，里面食材丰富。  
王嘉尔眨巴一下眼睛：“唯一我能做的存货。”  
“……”林在范弯腰拉开冷冻抽屉，“煮水饺都不会么？”  
王嘉尔装作专心吃东西不搭理林在范。  
“这几天你去哪里了？”林在范把速冻水饺放到灶台边煮上一锅水。  
“念研究生时候的导师病倒了，这几天和我师兄一直守着。”王嘉尔舀了一勺 鸡蛋羹放到嘴里，“有事情你给我打电话好了。”  
“也没什么重要的事情。”水开了，林在范心不在焉地往里面下饺子，“你师兄就是段宜恩？”  
“嗯。”王嘉尔举起手，“帮我下5个饺子！”  
林在范手里动作打断了一下，索性把一整袋倒进去盖好锅盖转身：“你没有别的要跟我说的吗？”  
“你想我吗？”王嘉尔修长的食指揉着下巴上新萌发的一颗痘痘，“你过得好不好？为什么不联系我？”  
“……”本应该由林在范说的问句都被王嘉尔抢先一步。  
王嘉尔轻声笑了一会儿问：“你在担心什么？”  
“……”  
“还是……你在怀疑我？”  
   
   
22  
林在范面无表情地转过去揭开锅盖用漏勺拨了一下锅里的水饺，王嘉尔看着他的背影晃了晃脚上的居家拖，然后舔舔勺子。  
“如果是呢？”林在范没回头，他听见碗底在桌面上摩擦发出的声音和移开椅子的声音，脚步声停在他身侧。  
王嘉尔开了冰箱门翻出洗好的小番茄塞进嘴里：“好马不吃回头草，都是过去式了。”他抱着装有小番茄的保鲜盒在怀里用手肘把冰箱门带上，“吃不吃？”  
“你吃吧。”  
“甜的。”  
“……”林在范继续盯着锅里的饺子，锅里的水再次沸腾，“我看你们关系挺好的……如果你要和他重新在一起——”  
“林在范，”王嘉尔打断林在范说了一半的话，他的下巴枕着林在范的肩膀，说话的气流纷纷钻往耳朵附近，“你喜欢我。”  
   
   
23  
林在范把燃气灶的开关一转，随着火苗熄灭的声音，脑中的某一根弦也应声而断。保鲜盒掉到地上，小番茄纷纷滚落四散在两人周围，他按着王嘉尔的后脑勺亲吻，被某人当成零食吃的小番茄让这个吻尝起来很甜。  
喘息的间隙王嘉尔还不忘吃：“小番茄捡起来洗洗还能吃，饺子糊了就不好吃了，不如趁热先吃？”  
“先让我趁热吃了你。”说罢林在范用左手拇指摩挲一下王嘉尔的嘴唇，搂着腰的另一只手已经从衣服下摆钻进，顺着腰线一路往上捏住他胸前的乳尖。  
“啊……”王嘉尔张嘴轻轻一叫就被激烈的吻扫荡了口腔，吻到头昏脑胀，再反应过来的时候，他正双手提着卷到胸口的衣服，仰面手臂支在吧台桌面上保持着身体平衡，原本就光溜溜的双腿以外屁股也是光溜溜的。  
林在范扶着王嘉尔的背帮他把衣服脱掉，两人面对面长吻后，林在范把吻烙在他的鬓角，接着含住耳垂用舌头拨玩了一会儿，才顺着脖子安抚似地吻下去陷在颈窝，而后又改成啃咬肩头，林在范握着两人贴在一起的欲望撸动，伴随手部的动作，黏滑的液体蹭在掌心。  
“我警告你别乱给我种草莓……”王嘉尔记起在林在范办公室那一次，下班后和同事一起挤地铁回家，路上顺手解开了衣服扣子露出了吻痕被同事指着说好大一个毒蚊子包。  
“……”林在范眯起眼睛拿捏着力度咬着王嘉尔肩膀。  
“嘶……牙印也不行！”  
“看不到。”  
“我疼。”某人说着还假惺惺地皱皱鼻子。  
“乖，转过去。”林在范停下手里的动作、松开被咬住的肩部皮肉催促王嘉尔。  
王嘉尔转过身趴着撅臀露出昨晚被开拓的领域：“明明我才属狗，为什么你咬人这么疼……”  
“废话太多了……”林在范把手上的液体擦到昨晚热情欢迎他的穴口简单润滑一下，松软的甬道还记得之前的贪欢，炙热的利刃陷入柔软白皙的股间。  
“嗯……”没有预兆的侵入让王嘉尔一下子提起了呼吸，随着一点点放松的呼吸，身下的小口也一点点放松咬合。  
“这么欢迎我？”  
“大清早的，怕一下把您夹射了。”王嘉尔故意气林在范，招惹人的后果就是被好好收拾。  
林在范掐着王嘉尔的腰肏弄起来：“别怂别躲，这么游刃有余就背一段法条试试。”说到“法条”二字时，他刚好顶到了王嘉尔的敏感点。  
“啊啊……啊……”王嘉尔努力克服全身的颤抖，“偏不……你算个屁……”  
“我正肏着你的屁股……”林在范俯身吻着王嘉尔的后颈和脊柱线，“你尽管嘴硬骂人……今天才刚开始，我们可以好好交流一下房事。”  
“……”王嘉尔回头瞪了林在范一眼，“我……嗯……没睡醒……啊……我困……”  
“明明精神得能骂人……”林在范用力捻了一下王嘉尔的乳尖，小动物一般的呜咽让他听得非常愉悦，“吃了早饭就要运动一下……”  
“……动你个头……”逢脏话必备猛肏的定律让王嘉尔一瞬间被粗暴的顶弄折腾得说不出话来，隔了一会儿才断断续续接着抱怨，“我是……嗯……被饿醒的……啊……”  
“那我得好好喂饱你下面……”林在范故意曲解话里的意思，摸着王嘉尔在床上的软肋变换着速度和幅度让他无力反抗。  
那边厢汗水淋漓、体液交换，战场由厨房蔓延到客厅，在到卧室和浴室；这边厢锅里的水饺由热转凉，面皮被泡得软趴趴的等不到挥汗如雨大战的两人来吃，地上的小番茄表示滚得再脏估计一时半会也回不到保鲜盒里了。  
   
   
24  
“晚上我要去换班陪床，”王嘉尔跟林在范挤一个枕头，他抱着林在范的手臂盯着看侧脸，明媚的天气装在他的眼睛里，“待会你开车送我去医院吧！”  
“晚上除了你还有谁？”  
“护工黄阿姨每天陪到12点，我跟师兄轮流倒班。”王嘉尔张大嘴打个哈欠，眼睛立刻覆上一层水光，“所以我昨天晚上有空回来……”  
“那你明天晚上再回来？”  
“回哪？你想让我回你家还是我家？”王嘉尔勾着林在范的腿一直蹭，“我考虑一下。”  
“随便。”  
“无聊。”王嘉尔拉过新换上的被子盖住脑袋背过身去，“别吵我睡觉。”  
“生气了？”林在范揉揉王嘉尔的脑袋。  
“……”  
“我家离医院近……”林在范指尖绕着王嘉尔的发丝，“回我家，给你做饭。”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔窝在被子里声音瓮声瓮气的。  
其实最想说的是：以后都住在我家吧。  
一起吃饭，一起洗澡，一起做爱，一起上班。  
林在范用背后抱的姿势把王嘉尔锁在自己怀里，可以闻到两人一致的发香。  
   
   
25  
炮友关系发酵成恋人关系总是跨不过心里的坎，对方心里的坎和自己心里的坎。两人看似洒脱的约定实则透露出心底的惴惴不安、底气全无。  
对遇见爱情的不安，对维系爱情没有底气。  
   
因为爱情是一种难以捉摸的东西，它形态多样、伪装善变，又是那么的无孔不入、难以抗拒。  
口是心非也好，欲盖弥彰也罢。  
最先动心的人最先输。  
   
 


End file.
